


We All Came Digging for Treasure

by kio_kio



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come as Lube, Come play, Dialogue Heavy, During the 27 Years (IT), Finger Sucking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kio_kio/pseuds/kio_kio
Summary: Eddie can’t keep his eyes off of the bassist. His entire body is hot to the core, he feels like he’s melting.He bites his lips as he sees the loose shirts flutter, showing a patch of skin right above his belt.-----------------All based onthis amazing piece of fan art.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	We All Came Digging for Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Padnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padnn/gifts).



> to the beautiful Stracciatella, aka Padnn.  
> Get well soon! 💝

Finals were over, graduation was around the corner, but Eddie just didn’t know what to do next.  
Staying at home almost everyday to study for the past 4 years had paid off; he was the top of his class, and 5 companies begging him to come work for them ASAP. Yet he simply felt empty.

All his classmates were celebrating, saying that it was an ‘end of an era’, the ‘end of the best 4 years of their lives.’

He knows he shouldn’t be jealous. He has nothing to be jealous of. All 5 companies that want him are offering middle management level pay. Being that he had used his inheritance from his father for school, he didn’t have a single student loan to pay for. On the other hand, most of his classmates were drowning in student loans, some of them didn’t even have one job offer.   
He may not have friends, no real close friends at least. But he had people he ate with during lunch, and people to drink with on the special occasion he allowed himself to go out. He wasn’t unhappy or really that lonely, per se.   
He just didn’t feel as fulfilled as he thought he should be at this point in his life.

It was all this overthinking that had led him to this post finals party.  
A fraternity house that he had never been to before, or knew anyone that actually lived here. He was sort of invited by a girl who sat next to him in his Human Resource Management course. What was her name? Trisha?  
It wasn’t even really an invite. Just a ‘You also going to that party tonight?’ and an ‘I know you’re not a partier, but c’mon, live a little!’  
But all the same, he had spent almost an hour picking out a nice outfit, way too much time on his hair, and was now leaning against the wall nursing his almost-full cup of beer.  
Eddie watched in somewhat amusement as some younger classmen were drunkenly setting up the pseudo stage. Eddie found himself laughing into his cup as he saw someone that he assumed was the band’s manager silently pulling out all the cords that they had plugged in at once, and annoyingly plug each one, one by one in properly, all by himself.

The lights were turned off, only leaving the lights that were over the tiny pseudo stage.  
Soon he heard many of the students around him chanting what Eddie could only assumed was the band’s name.

“Shark Puppy! Shark Puppy!”

_What dickhead would name their band Shark Puppy?_

He feels his heart skip a beat as he sees a man stand in front of the mic.  
Dark curls, big eyes behind huge glasses, sharp jawline, tall. Lanky but strong arms holding onto a bass guitar, broad shoulders still prominent under the crappy t-shirt and loose short-sleeved button down he had on.

“Hey we’re Shark Puppy! Yes, I’m Richie Records the leader of this shitshow we like to call a band. And! Of course I was the one that named the band!” The crowd cheered.

_A hot dickhead, I guess . . ._

It felt like a zap of lightning when he had thought their eyes had met.  
He felt himself go red when he thought the bassist had winked at him.

_Life is more than love and pleasure,_

_I came to dig for treasure._

_If you want to play, you gotta pay,_

_you know it's always been that way._

_We all came digging for treasure. . ._

Eddie can’t keep his eyes off of the bassist. His entire body is hot to the core, he feels like he’s melting.  
He bites his lips as he sees the loose shirts flutter, showing a patch of skin right above his belt.  
The fingers that strum the bass, long and thick.  
He feels his throat go dry as he automatically imagines sucking those fingers, those fingers tracing down his spine, pushing open his cheeks, and circling his opening. Slipping inside of him.

His breath gets stuck in his throat when he feels the other staring at him; still strumming the bass, dark eyes piercing him. 

The man on the fake stage gives him a sly smirk, his heart beats faster as he feels like his thoughts were being read.  
So afraid of something impossible, Eddie hastily runs out of the room.

He ends up in the backyard, on a bench with beer bottles all around. No one’s in the pool, so he assumes that everyone was inside, watching the concert. Eddie did not want to admit it, but he was embarrassed. The thumping from the speakers inside the house seemed to feed the heat building inside of him.  
He now feels like adrenaline was pumping throughout his body. He doesn’t remember when he has ever felt this way. These past few years in university, he’d never even thought about seeking a partner. It wasn’t like this was the first time having dirty thoughts about another man. He has checked out guys at school on occasion, but it would just end there. Of course he’s masturbated, Eddie was a single, living, breathing male in his 20’s. However, it would usually just be to deal with morning wood in the shower.   
He doesn’t even remember when the last time he had felt this way was, or if he had ever.  
He must have at some point in life, probably at some time in his teens.  
Right?

What changed?   
It was probably because he had focused all his time and energy into school.  
He had chosen to make school his first priority, but why?  
It was the right thing to do. He was headed down a bright path of making lots of money with a secure future!

He sighed and put his drink down next to himself. 

This was a road that wasn’t his choice, he was really just going along with what his mother wanted. He was going down the road, right down the road that was mapped out for him.  
But now he regrets it all and can only think about how 'Records' would look without those horrible looking shirts on.

“Hey-”  
Eddie’s entire body jolted as he looked up. He was met with the sight of Richie standing in front of him, out of breath.

“Uh-”

“Was my band’s music that bad that you had to run out of the house?”  
The taller man took the beer that he had left on the bench, and sat down next to Eddie.

“You saw that?” He could hear his own heartbeat.

“It was kinda hard not to. You were the cutest guy in the room, and I was staring at you when you ran out.”

“Fuck you, you’re just saying that to drink my beer.” Pointed at the cup of beer Richie was drinking out of.

“What are you talking about? We’re getting paid today _in beers_ , I don’t need to find someone to steal beer from.” He laughs while taking another sip.

“Well, if there’s nothing that you need from me, maybe you should go and receive your beer payment properly.” He pouted feeling sweat trickle down his neck. The other man leaned forward.

“Nah, if I really wanted to receive beer for payment, I would’ve stayed and finished the scheduled set.”

“What?”

“Yeah, we had like 2 more songs left, but I needed to run after you-” Eddie could see a pinch of worry in the other man’s eyes. “I, I dunno, felt like I needed to make sure I didn’t lose you?”  
Against all logic, it was so easy to lean in closer, like he was being tugged forward to make sure that the other man wouldn’t feel scared. 

“Good job, you didn’t.” He found himself genuinely smiling as he saw the worry melt from the taller man.   
It felt so natural to slip his fingers through Records’ curly locks.

And, it also felt so natural when their lips had met.

He knew it was supposed to be wrong, he’s not the type of person to make-out with a person they’ve only exchanged 3 sentences with. He didn’t know who this person was, other than the fact that he could play the bass guitar and sing. There’s no way of knowing whether or not this man was a serial killer. Or, had an STD, or just a plain bad person.  
However, as he felt a large hand sliding along his arms, he stopped caring. He had spent all this time being too cautious, listening to every warning that his mother had given him.  
But right now Eddie wanted to throw caution to the wind.   
He was going to be brave and do something that he knew was supposed to be bad idea, but something he so desperately wanted.

“Hey, you wanna take me home to your place?”  
He felt the other man freeze.

“A-are you- are you sure?”

“Yes _Richie Records_ , I want you to take me to your place-” He shyly rubs his hardening bulge against the other man’s knee. “-and help me take care of this problem.”  
He felt himself get unbelievably red as those corny words tumbled out of his mouth. 

“It’s actually Richie _Tozier_ , not Records, -Records’ the name that Steve, our manager, the band’s manager, Steve had picked. Probably while he was high or drunk, or both. So you can call me Richie, but like, not Records, please.” 

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” He couldn’t stop from giggling as he heard Richie babble on.

“Um-”

“My name.” He smiled, but felt something twist in his gut. “Unless. . . you rather this be an anonymous one night stand?” 

“No no no no no!” He shook his head. “Eddie! Eddie! Edwardo? Eds? I so much do not want this to be an anonymous thing at all, Eds.”

“Yeah, just don’t call me Eds.”

“But it’s short and cute like you!” 

“Shut-up, you’re just freakishly tall.”

  
  


“So . . . this is ‘my place’.”  
Eddie gawks at the SUV that was parked right in front of him with boxes tied to the top.  
It wasn’t a beat-up piece of crap type car that some of his classmates drive, but it was still an SUV. Black, tinted windows, so big that it probably holds 6 or 7 people. Probably a luxury SUV. But still, an SUV.

“Do you-”

“I’m not homeless or anything. Not really!”

“But you-”

“I used to have an apartment, until yesterday, actually.”

“Then-”

“It was to save money! From next week Shark Puppy’ll be on tour! We’ll be going across the country for almost 4 months, maybe longer-”

“So now you-”

“Ok, yes, TECHNICALLY I am without a home. Just this van.”  
If this was Eddie a few hours ago, Eddie would have just walked home right at that moment.

“Fuck it.” Smirking to himself and pushing Richie against the van. Quite harshly he pulls the other man down into a hard kiss. “You better make it fucking worth it.”  
He groaned into the kiss as he felt the other man shift his knees up against his once again growing erection. Without a warning the van’s door slid open, and in a second he was pulled into the van.  
The inside was actually better than he had expected. There were two duffle bags on the floor of the front seat, and the back seats were laid down flat. On top was a futon mattress with blankets and a few nice fluffy pillows. It was a pretty decent looking sleeping space.

“Please take your shoes off, I wanna keep the amount of times I need to take them to a laundromat as low as possible.”   
Eddie laughed, Richie did not look like a person for keeping things clean, but he was definitely happy to comply.  
They roll onto the mattress and pile of blankets. The door closes, and they can’t take their hands off of each other.   
He pulls the open shirt off of Richie, and rushes him to take off the t-shirt too. 

“Do you know what I was thinking about right when you found me.” He sucked at the taller man’s earlobes as the long thick fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

“How much you wanted to see me naked?”  
He moaned when those same fingers started to play with his nipples.

“Close. Thought about how you’d look without those shirts on.”

“Mmmm-” Richie giggled against his neck, nuzzling the smaller man’s Adam's apple. “Maybe from now on, I’ll start stripping during our shows!”

“Jeez. I could never go to your shows again.” He peeled one of the man’s hands off of him, and led it down to his crotch. “You’d keep me hard all night.”

“I could take care of things before the show-” The sound of his pants zipper was louder than he remembered. “Make sure it’s not a problem.” His entire body shivered when he felt Richie’s thumbs rubbing against his precum soaked tip, over his boxers.

“-’ichie,” He felt like he couldn’t breath. “P-please-”

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He was embarrassed when his body decided to leak more precum at those words.

“-h, in me, want you-” He squirmed as he felt the large hands slowly rubbing his clothed shaft up and down.

“God, are you dick drunk already, even before seeing the thing yourself?” His hand was now led down, groans when he feels the hardness pressing against the black jeans the other man was wearing.  
Hastily, Richie unbuckles his belt, unzips, and takes himself out.

Eddie stares, he even feels himself drooling slightly.  
Even with the almost nonexistent light, he could see the pulsing veins of Richie’s dick.

“Now tell me Eds, where do you want this?”   
He wants to slap that cocky grin off of Richie’s face, but he had other things to prioritize.  
Pulling himself slightly away, he turns his body to face his back to Richie. With one motion, he pushes his slacks off of himself. 

Now in only his socks, he turns his head to look at the other man.

It was now Richie’s turn to gawk.   
In a heartbeat his body was surrounded by the taller man.   
His neck being attacked by lightly biting teeth, one hand back at pulling his nipples.

“Oh my god, how are you real . . .” Richie groaned.  
Somehow, just as he imagined less than an hour ago, he felt a finger tracing down his spine.  
However it was better in every way when his cheeks were opened. He felt the precum slicked member slide between. He moaned when the head caught on his pucker.

“Even your ass is so tight. Gonna take a while to get you prepped.”  
Without much thought, he pulled the finger that was playing with his nipples to his mouth. So naturally he took two fingers into his mouth. 

“You’re so good with your mouth, Eddie.” He shivers at the complement, sucking harder. “Slick them up good-mmmmmmm . . .” Pulling the slick digits away from his mouth he gave small kitten licks to the fingertips. “Next time- I need to have suck my dick- jeez, not even you mom sucks this good.”

“What the fuck, Richie!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I dunno where that came from! It just- came?”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me already.”   
It felt so natural, the terrible joke and him fighting back. And, it felt so natural to snuggle back against the taller man.  
Richie’s fingers that were now slick with his spit traced his hole. 

“I’ll go slow, don’t worry.” Feeling so safe, he naturally relaxes his body.  
One finger slowly enters him, and he lets out small puffs of air.

“Breathe, baby. Breathe.”  
He was already feeling so full from the single thick finger that has entered him. 

“So good- ‘Chee-”   
He felt so full, yet wanted more. Eddie felt his hips naturally pushing backward.

“Want more?” The finger starts moving in and out of him. He moans in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
He keeps rocking back even when the second finger is being scissored into him.   
Feeling the second finger successfully enter, Eddie’s entire body shivers.

“You're so tight, Eds. But, so greedy- . . .” The pads of Richie’s fingers rub against his prostate. Eddie arches back, grabbing onto the other man’s neck pulling him in for a wet kiss. Sucking Richie’s tongue, feeling the pure pleasure of the rough pads of the taller man’s fingers against his prostate, he furiously rocks back. 

“Eddie-”  
Tightening his grip on the dark curls, he feels the rough skin and calloused fingers of the other man’s hand engulf his straining cock. Not a second later he’s coming in the palms of Richie’s hand.  
Eddie feels the other letting go of him, fingers leaving his hole, he is suddenly so afraid in the midst of bliss.

But he finds himself on his back with Richie’s body caging him.  
Still in the haze of an orgasm, he feels even more drunk from the lust he sees in Richie’s eyes.  
Eddie lifts his hands, spreading his arms for Richie. 

It feels as if he’s never wanted anything else but this man in front of him.

He feels wetness on his stomach. Looking down, he sees that Richie was pouring all the cum that he caught onto his stomach.  
The taller man made a show of it to slowly coat his fingers with the cum. It should’ve all disgusted him, but it actually made his over sensitive and still flaccid cock twitch.  
Two fingers enter him again, now so smoothly.   
Too soon the third finger was being scissored in, and once again he was rocking his hips.

“I’m ready-” He gasped out.

“You sure?” It wasn’t a taunting question, he was being genuine. He once again sounded worried. 

If he didn’t know any better, he'd even say that he was falling in love.

“I am, and I want you.” He tried to sound as reassuring as possible.  
Eddie tried not to laugh when he saw the open box of condoms.

“Mega. . . Big boy?”

“I’m a _big boy_ , and I’m proud of it.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.  
Eddie wanted to make a comeback, but his heart tightened when seeing that the box was less than half empty.

“Uh . . .I see that, you’ve been busy-”

“Oh, shit! No! I wish!” Richie sounded the most embarrassed that he had been that entire night. “It’s, um, easier to clean up . . . I used to have to use a shit ton of Kleenex whenever I had to spank the monkey? So, just started to roll these on for a quick clean-up.”

“Oh.” Eddie somehow felt so relieved and happy.  
Richie looked away.

“Would it be weird if I told you that _this_ is actually my first time?”

“Well . . .” Eddie bit his lips. “I honestly would’ve wanted my first time to _not_ be in a car, but I don’t mind it, so you shouldn’t.”

Richie’s eyes widened.

“We can go somewhere, like right now! A motel, maybe? Or, your place, if that works!!”

Eddie gave out a dramatic sigh.   
Eddie bends his knees and puts his feet down flat onto the futon mattress. Putting his hands between his legs and pulls one of his own ass cheeks to the side. He almost sighs when he feels his own cum that was stuck in himself, dribble out.

“Didn’t I already tell you to ‘shut the fuck up and fuck me already’?” He gave the other man a grin.  
Richie speechlessly and frantically took a condom out of the box and started rolling it onto his red angry member.  
Eddies sat up a little bit more. Scooping some of his own cum, he slowly rubbed it onto the condom covered cock.   
As if on cue, he was pushed down against the pseudo bed they were on. Strong arms lifted one of his legs. 

It was so sudden, but so perfect. 

The fat head nudged his opening, Eddie gripped Richie’s shoulders.   
Inch by inch he was filled. They both sighed when Richie was finally fully inside of him.  
It felt as if his entire body was filled to the brim by the other man. 

_Maybe next time I’ll have him fill me up to the brim with-_

He gasped when he felt the other man’s cock move and precisely pound against his prostate.

“Found it.” Richie sounded more breathless than himself.

“Good job, now keep going.” Eddie just wanted everything that the other man could give him.  
He yelled out when the man fully pulled out and slammed back in.   
His head falls back, he moans out Richie’s name.   
At a merciless pace, he is drilled. Eddie cries out when his own member is once again wrapped in Richie’s large hand.   
Already over sensitive and still recovering from the first time, his body tightened around the taller man’s cock. He wants this to never end.

They were both breathing like they were running a marathon, their hearts beating faster and faster.

“Eds . . . Not gonna be able to-”

“Richie . . . Richie . . . I’m c- . . again . . .”

He automatically pulls the other in for a kiss; wet, chaotic, and sloppy.

They simultaneously moan into each others mouths.

  
  
  


“I know this sounds crazy, but . . . would you like to come with me?”

After an endless time of just cozying up to each other and prattling on about just anything and everything, they had fallen asleep. Against all of Eddie’s grumbling, they left the trunk door open to let the cool summer air while they slept. But even with how tired their bodies had felt, as dawn came, they both awoke. 

Eddie was silent. Thinking, making sure he wasn’t dreaming that Richie had just said that.

“It is crazy. Uh, never mind! Forget I said anything-”

“Why?”

“Why?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Cause . . . I want you to come with me.” Richie averted his eyes. “And, you said you were sick of all that’s going on in your life, right? So, thought, maybe?” 

Eddie leaned up to kiss the other man’s nose. 

“Yes. We can leave as soon as you let me pick up some stuff from my dorm.”  
Richie giggled and started to help the other wear clothes.

“By the way, before we start the Grande Shark Puppy Tour, I just have to make a quick stop in Maine. I wanna drop some stuff I don’t need right now at my parent’s house.” Richie pointed up. “Haven’t seen them since I graduated high school, so I’m sure they’d happy to have me drop off my junk”

“Don’t mind, as long as I can avoid my hometown like the plague.”

“I guess all towns in Maine are shit.”

“Doubt that your hometown can trump my shithole hometown . . .”

“No way any shithole can trump Derry . . . hate it so much, I hardly remember it-”

“Derry?” Eddie felt his heart palpitate. 

“Yeah . . . I called my parents last night to tell them I’ll be there in maybe two days or so- Until I talked to them about driving there, had even forgotten the name Derry.”

Eddie feels like he was finally waking up from sleep; vaguely remembering the town square, the huge Paul Bunyan statue, the quarry, an old wooden bridge, another boy’s house he used to love staying at more than his own . . .

“I’m from Derry, too.” Eddie stated, only slightly louder than a whisper.

“Really? Like, what, till kindergarten?”

“No, up until high school . . . I graduated high school from-”

“Derry High?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” 

He can vaguely remember moments of the graduation. Cap and gown. Running away together hand in hand with another boy, somewhere behind the school. Pushing him against the wall, kissing, and crying in each others arms-

“Weird. I definitely would’ve remembered a cutie like you.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.”

They laugh into each others mouths as Richie starts the car.  
He feels as if this was the first time he had ever felt so alive. Or at least the first time since he’s come to New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is correct, I could not think of a good band name or song, so I used Shark Puppy.  
> The song in this fic is 'Dig', from Duma Key.  
> I'm too scared of reading Stephen King novels, so unfortunately haven't read the 2 books that Shark Puppy is in.
> 
> Anyways!  
> I shall soon start going back to working on the Clowntown Kink Meme 2021 and my [long (slightly tragic) Reddie love story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760873/)  
> Also! [Come say hi to me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/LazyBilingual) An account where I mostly just scream about Reddie or Bill Hader!


End file.
